villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Jones (Animal Farm)
Mr. Jones (or Jones) is the secondary antagonist of Animal Farm by George Orwell. He is a mad, grumpy, impolite, obnoxious, contemptible, uncompromising, despicable, heartless, shameful, furious, cruel, boorish, loathsome, and drunken old farmer. Mr. Jones has turned to drink and create misery that he has found the poor company, he is also very brutal and argumentative to his own animals to abuse and enslave them and furthermore, he keeps all of the food locked away in a barn, so the animals can starve. He is an allegory of Czar Nicholas II. The next morning, when Old Major passed away, The Animals put up with Mr. Jones long enough, They decided to break in the Barn when all of the sudden, The Farmer wokes up because of the crash and then he founds out the animals are feeding in the barn and Mr. Jones started to whip them with his rawhide. The animals approach closely in anger as wild, vicious, stealthy, and aggressive animals and then Jones ran out of his Manor farm cowardly while animals try to overthrow him, Mr. Jones rushed to the Red Lion to gather all his friends or farmers to be ready as Angry Mobs to attack, the animals begin to seize and attack Jones's men, after the men admit defeated, Mr. Jones and the other farmers retreat out of his Manor farm for good. Meanwhile, back at the Red Lion, Jones and his men didn't know what to do and also confused how the animals can run the farm. They also found out that Mr. Whymper makes a lot of money from animals that runs the farm, The farmers puts up with this nonsense long enough and begins to start the war again, but Jones is not invited to join his group, his fellows let him know his day is done. In the animated film only, during the battle between animals and men, Mr. Jones begin to take the dynamites and other equipments of explosion to destroy the windmill, he started to light the dynamites inside of the windmill to destroy the windmill and seemingly commit suicide. In the film, when Benjamin finds out in the window where pigs celebrate to operate farms everywhere, he visualize Napoleon as Farmer Jones, because he and the other pigs has were about to became and act like humans. In the book, Mr. Jones just died from alcoholic poisoning. In the 1999 live action film, he was portrayed as a weakling and he asked other farmers for money, but the farmers see him as a disgrace. His wife tried to get him to do his job, but Mr. Jones ignores her. Evidence If Jones pay attention to the farm, he would never have money problems. Because of his drinking, it caused him to be an exploitative, overworked, violent, clumsy, arrogant, traitorous, questionable, and incompetent farmer. Jones drinks all day causing him to work poorly. Because of his drinking, he lost the farm. Mrs. Jones tried to get him to work, but he won't listen. Mrs. Jones knew his drinking caused him the farm and their lives. Trivia * In the 1999 adaptation, Mr. Jones was portrayed by the late Pete Postlethwaite (who also played Roland Tembo), while in the 1954 adaptation, Mr. Jones was voiced by the late Maurice Denham (though he was silent). Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Symbolic Category:Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Addicts Category:Cowards Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Starvers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Bigger Bads Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Fascists Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Thugs Category:Brutes